


[Podfic] Just Fucking Sleep

by RsCreighton



Category: Go the Fuck to Sleep - Adam Mansbach, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bad Poetry, Gen, Helicarrier, Parody, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SHIELD, nick fury is perpetually tired of your bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ick Fury just wants everyone to bunk down for the night, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Just Fucking Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Fucking Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/418130) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



> Thank you to Legete for having blanket permission! <3
> 
> Recorded for girlonfire11112 for the informal twitter podfic exchange! <3

**Title:**   Just Fucking Sleep  
**Author:**   Legete  
**Reader:**   RsCreighton  
**Length:**   2:15  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[Mobile Streaming Click Here"](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Just%20Fucking%20Sleep.mp3)

[**Download MP3**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/ITPE/2015/Ready/%5bMCU%5d%20Just%20Fucking%20Sleep.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
